Conclusions
by NationalSarcasmSociety
Summary: The date the next day, a sequel to my latest story.


A/N- Hey y'all I'm back! This is the sequel to "unexpected surprises", which I now realize that just a repetitive title. Well anyways this is the next, and I have two disclaimers. One, I again don't own blue bloods. Two, any NYPD procedurals, rules, regulations, exemptions, and laws I mention in here are completely made up for jamko purposes. They are probably false so don't take any of what I write seriously. Thanks!

…

Eddie sure didn't want to break that amazing kiss. It was sweet and slow, hard and fast, sexy and sultry. But she knew what was going to happen next, Jamie was reaching for the door for god's sake! As much as she _wanted _to continue, she knew they needed to talk first. So she pulled back.

Jamie was surprised that she pulled back. That kiss was amazing; who was he kidding the best he has ever had. But as much he really wanted to continue, he respected what she did. He also didn't want to ruin everything. He actually was scheming again for their pseudo date the next day.

Eddie entered her apartment, dropped her stuff off and headed towards her bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed, and couldn't help but bite her lip and smile. _This is really happening isn't it?_

…

Eddie woke up that morning to a text from Jamie. It was an address to a fancy French café downtown. _If Jamie keeps this up he's going to go broke before Monday. _ She laughed at herself and went on to pick out her outfit for the afternoon.

At around noon, Eddie walked up towards the café only to see her partner sitting there with her food already ordered. _Of course he did, he even ordered my favorites. _ Eddie fully expected their embrace to be awkward; both didn't know what they truly were. Instead, Jamie went up to her, grabbed her by the hip again, and kissed her in a warm embrace.

Clearly shocked, Eddie responded. "Well it's nice to see you partner, but were in public! There may be cops around. We don't want to get caught….."

Jamie smiled, "Hey don't worry about it, I checked around and there are none around that we know." He said as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Well then Jamie, let's eat." She said.

After many laughs and a fantastic brunch, they started talking about what they were really here for.

"So, Jamie, about last night, I do not regret anything…. obviously…. but… im just going to come out and say it… I like you Jamie, a lot and I don't want to be just partners. But despite that, the logistics just don't work out. I guess if we both want this we're gonna have to get new partners…. But I think we both don't want that…." Eddie stuttered.

Jamie cut her off by handing her a manila folder with the official Commissioner's seal. She opened it, and what she found left her very confused. It was a simple form that was titled "Commissioner- Officer Exempt Request." It had two blank lines, one stating what the officer wanted to be exempted, and the other a line for the signature.

"That, my dearest Eddie is the way how we can be both. The exempt form is a one-time way in which any officer can be exempted for a specific action. Now usually it is used for a random fit of rage in a case, or being late for roll call, drinking on the job, etc. But with talking to Erin, and exploring some loopholes, this form can be used for us to be partners and lovers. All you have to do is give me a verbal consent, partner." Jamie smirked at the last few words.

"Jamie, are you serious? We can be…. both? This is… amazing Jamie! Wow I….." She responded.

And with that response, Jamie couldn't help but kiss her again. He reached for her chin across the thankfully small table and kissed her. He wanted their first official kiss a couple to be more romantic, but he couldn't help himself. He just loved her so much and couldn't wait to be more than just partners hiding in the shadows.

The kiss ended when they both realized the form hasn't been official, they both giggled. Eddie pulled back and bit her lip in pure happiness. She couldn't help but think of their future together. They went on to enjoy their meal.

….

Frank Reagan defiantly didn't expect to see _that _exempt form on his desk. Usually, these were handled by the individual Sargent's at the individual precinct. He opened it, and read that it was from his own son. It came with a note attached: "Dad, I talked to Erin and she said if we keep it on the DL, it is legally ok. Do this one, for me?- J.  
>Frank couldn't help but smirk, and thought to himself, <em>Took him long enough to find this loophole.<em>

He signed off, gave it to Baker and said "Keep this one on the DL, don't let anyone else see it, and rush it."

…

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out around town. They had to break apart because of the famous Reagan dinner. As much as Eddie wanted to come with, they knew this was all too new for both of them. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

"Hey Eddie, I have to get going to my Dad's house but, do you want to come with? I know it's soon but we might as well tell them before they find out by rumor. If they ask, we can say that Baez came with Danny before, it's my turn now." Jamie said smirking.

Eddie hesitated. _Are we going to fast? _Despite her hesitations, she said yes. She was too passive with him before, so she said "of course I will."

….

The dinner was fantastic, and the food was good too. Jamie's family was amazing, so loving and caring, the complete opposite of hers. After the dinner, Jamie drove Eddie home. As he was walking her up to her door, she took a bold move.

"Hey, Jamie….. Do want to come in, maybe watch a movie or some…." She was barely able to get those words out before they were having dejavu.

Jamie knew they were on repeat, but he was defiantly going to change the ending. He took her head into his hands and kissed her. This time, she was opening the door.

As they were walking in, and mid make out, Eddie smiled and said "Soo, how about that movie?"

Well yall that's it! Probably the last one in this plot line. And if you haven't noticed yet, Jamie smirks and Eddie bites her lip a lot. Thanks to all who read and review!


End file.
